And Then He Kissed Me
by crystal ice614
Summary: Yami forgets to but Yugi a birthday present. But he discovers some things are more important. Puzzleshipping


Sorry, I'm using the dub names. Also I have no idea when Yami's birthday is, whether it's the same as Yugi's or not. For this fic, I'm going to say they are on different days, sorry if I'm mistaken. If you haven't guessed by now, Yugi and Yami will have separate bodies. This is a one-shot written for BED's contest. I don't own Yugioh, just in case anyone was wondering.

'_Thoughts_'

* * *

Yugi woke up extra early today, for once not caring that it was 4:30 a.m. He was wide-awake, which was very unfortunate for Yami. Yugi ran to him and began to viciously shake him.

"Yami, wake up! Guess what today is?" A dazed Yami looked up at Yugi, still trying to fully register everything. Yugi patiently waited, and finally Yami glanced over at the alarm clock.

"Yugi, it's 4:30 a.m. Why are you waking me up so early? Not to mention, it's a weekend. We don't have to be up for hours," Yami said while grabbing his blanket from Yugi's hands. He was about to fall asleep when Yugi spoke.

"You really don't know what today is?" Yugi whispered. Yami gazed quizzically at him, and then it registered. How could he forget? Yugi had been talking about it for weeks.

"Of course I know what today is, Yugi. I was just messing with you. I could never forget today is your birthday." He smiled at Yugi but was secretly freaking out. '_I_ _haven't even bought him a present yet. I was going to, but then Tea wanted to hang out and I completely forgot. Oh crap, what to buy him? Well, I could buy him something to do with Duel Monsters.' _

Yami looked around the room and started to doubt that Yugi needed anymore Duel Monster items. His walls were filled with posters of the Dark Magician. The blankets on his bed had a huge Kuriboh with eyes that seemed to follow you across the room. There were a multitude of different stuffed Duel Monsters, most which were from Tea. Various other objects lay scattered across the room. Yami inwardly groaned. Yugi didn't need more duel monster objects; he needed something unexpected.

"Really, Yami? For a second, I thought that you really had forgotten it." Yugi shook his head as if indicating what a stupid thought it was.

"Well, happy birthday! I think I'm going out for a little while," Yami replied. He quickly got out of bed, changed in the bathroom, and ran all the way down the stairs and out the door, leaving behind a very confused Yugi.

"Oh, what can I get Yugi that will be unexpected," he muttered to himself. '_How could I forget? I was supposed to figure out what he wanted by now. Something unexpected. Hmmm. Well, I could always give him a card…telling how I really feel about him.'_

A faint blush appeared on Yami's cheeks. He looked at the ground wishing it was as easy as that. '_But how do I know if he feels the same way? I know he cares about me, but in that way?'_

Yami was too consumed in his thoughts to realize a blonde boy had walked over too him.

"Hey, Yami. How's it going?" Joey asked his friend. Yami looked up, startled by the sudden voice. His blush was still there and this didn't go unnoticed by Joey. "Why are you blushing?"

"Umm…sunburn," Yami answered with the first thing that came to mind. Joey looked at him inquisitively.

"How? It hasn't been higher than sixty this week," Joey replied. Yami shrugged his shoulders.

"I burn easily I guess. I was just as surprised as you are," he answered. Yami turned away and hoped Joey would drop it. Joey, however, was determined to figure this out.

"You used to live in Egypt," he glared at the back of Yami's head.

"Why are you up so early anyways?" Yami changed the subject. Joey didn't seem to catch it, though.

"I forgot to buy Yug a present. He told us all to come by at 10:00 a.m., so I had to wake up early enough to find him a present," Yami was about to respond that Joey needed to be more responsible, but then he remembered he had also forgotten to buy Yugi a present. "Well se ya later, Yami."

Yami watched Joey walk away. He sighed and began to walk home. _'Maybe it's time I told Yugi the truth.'_

When he walked in the shop, he found Yugi behind the counter. The boy was going through a cardboard box marked games.

"Hey, Yugi. Can I talk to you for a second?" Yami asked. He slowly walked behind the counter. Yugi looked up at him.

"Sure. What's up?" Yugi threw the cardboard box away and looked up at Yami. Yami suddenly froze. _'What should I say? What if he doesn't feel the same way? What if-' _Yami shook his head in an attempt to clear these thoughts. He couldn't hide it any longer.

"Yugi, I…love you," Yami stuttered. He looked down at the floor, not meeting Yugi's gaze.

Yugi didn't say anything at first. He looked shock and seemed to be choosing his next words carefully. Finally he spoke.

"Me, too. I thought that if I said something, you would say you didn't feel the same way. I've loved you since the day I met you." Yami looked up, and threw his arms around Yugi.

"I'm so happy," he replied. Yugi stared into Yami's eyes lovingly. He slowly leaned forward.

'_And then he kissed me.'_


End file.
